inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano Aoi
Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background Sorano Aoi is Matsukaze Tenma's childhood friend as shown in the bonus ending of the third game. Tenma and Aoi are shown to be close friends. According to the bonus ending, she first met Tenma when he was practicing with the Inazuma KFC members.She also appears to be a neighbour of his.She is also meant to be a total hottie cute and she really fancy temma. She peng and every guy fancy her. Appearance Aoi has s hort, blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniforms consists of a white shirt with pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student and a blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is pink in color and looks similar to Aki's sweatshirt. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to b e a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him.She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot (GO) Aoi is one of three new managers of Raimon's Soccer Club. She knew that Tenma would be in the soccer club when she heard the word "soccer". Later she became the manager of Raimon GO. went to Tenma's house a lot along with Shinsuke to celebrate Raimon's victories. In Episode 024, she went there a long with Kariya and they all laughed at the hissatsu name that Kariya mentioned. And that happened again on Episode 025 when Kariya named a hissatsu tactic. In Episode 32 She appears along with the other manager to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke's soccer practicing. She mentions that you don't want have a Keshin. Game appearance Trivia *"Aoi" mean blue, ''while "sora" means ''sky. "Sorano Aoi" ''mean "''Sky blue" ''or "''the blue of the sky". *The kanji of Aoi's given name translates into a hollyhock, a type of flower. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka, sings the ending theme songs for Inazuma GO, Yappa Seishun, Kanari Junjou, and Hajike-Yo!!. *She's the Aki of the team because of her appearance and because how close she is to the main character, but she is much more energetic than her and is a first year while Aki was a second year. Aki sometimes is seen worrying while Aoi is never seen worrying that much as Aki. *It is seen that she is fast at texting people as show n in the second GO ending into which Matsukaze and Nishizono were suprised. *Both Matsukaze Tenma and Aoi went to the same elementary school and were both classmates. They're also both childhood friends. *She maybe have a crush on Tenma because she joined Raimon because of him and he saved Nishisono Shinzuke and her from an angry dog. *She seems to get along well with the soccer club, especially with the first-years like Tenma and Shinsuke. *Aoi is the youngest of the managers in GO. *She has the same surname as Sorano Rebun who is a midfielder in Hakuren. *Strangely, in the game, she is a goalkeeper (like Aki). *Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke and Kariya are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *Her character song is "Minna no Tame ni" (For Everyone's Sake). *She is recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode. Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:Girls Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielders